The present disclosure relates to a display control technology and, more particularly, to a display control program, a display control apparatus, and a display control method that are configured to control display on a head mounted display, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
A game which is able to be played by a user wearing on his or her head a head mounted display that is connected to a game machine and operating a controller for example while looking at a screen displayed on the head mounted display has been popular. With an ordinary stationary display connected to a game machine, the user's visual field range extends also to the outside of a display screen, so that the user may not concentrate on the screen or lose the sense of immersion in the game being played. On the contrary, wearing a head mounted display provides effects of the increased sense of immersion in the video world and enhanced game entertainment.